02 Marca 2007
TVP 1 05:10 Tędy przeszła historia (seria III) - Niemieckie autostrady (German Autobahnen); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Wielkie sprzątanie 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Snobs - odc. 20 (Snobs); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2003) 08:55 Domisiowe Bajki - Przepraszalski 09:00 Jedyneczka - Kraina inności; program dla dzieci 09:25 Sąsiedzi - Tapety (Tapety); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1979) 09:35 Teletubisie - odc. 126/156 (Teletubbies, season VII Washing the elephant); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 10:05 Savannah - odc. 31 (Savannah ep. 31); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 10:50 Podróżnik - Zamki i klasztory Estramadury 11:10 Kapelan "Ognia" 27'; film dokumentalny 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3233 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3448); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3234 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3449); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:55 Faceci do wzięcia - Sen sprawiedliwych; serial TVP 13:25 Oczywiście - odc. 2; widowisko 13:40 Wolny wybór - Porażka socjalizmu (Free to Choose); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 14:30 Świat wg Einsteina - E=mc2; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Stacja PRL - Humor; cykl reportaży 15:35 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Pierogi zamknięte i otwarte 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3235 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3450); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3236 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3451); serial kraj prod.USA (2000 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 26; serial TVP 18:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 27; serial TVP 18:30 Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy w la. - Birmingham 2007 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Smerfy z teatrzyku 19 (Sideshow Smurfs); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Piątkowe kino akcji - Coronado (Coronado) 84'; film akcji kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2003) 21:55 Trójkąt - odc. 3 (The Triangle ep. 3); serial kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2005) 23:25 Wolnoć Tomku w swoim domku 18'; film dokumentalny 23:55 Kino nocnych marków - Łowcy nagród 2 (Bounty Hunters 2: Hardball) 92'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1998) 01:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Statek miłości - odc. 182/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 06:35 Statek miłości - odc. 183/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1984) 07:20 Historia jednej przyjaźni; reportaż 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - Odc. 10/52 (Mari Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 173 Doktor clown 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 9.55, 10.55 ; Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,10.59 10:55 Święta wojna - Doskonałość duchowa (161); serial TVP 11:25 Sąsiedzi - odc. 33 (219) Szczęśliwa wiadomość; serial komediowy TVP 11:50 Magnum - odc. 34/162 Zabić premiera Jororo (MAGNUM P. I. s. 2 31 The Jororo Kill); serial kraj prod.USA (1981) 12:40 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (40) 12:45 Kręcioła 13:10 Zimowa olimpiada zwierząt (Animal Winter Games); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:05 Ryzykanci - s.4 ep. 8/16 (SURVIVOR s.IV ep. 408) kraj prod.USA (2002) 14:55 Technicy - magicy - cz 5/6 Duch Jen (The IT Crowd); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 15:25 Technicy - magicy - cz 6/6 Ciotka Irma przyjechała (The IT Crowd); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:20 mc 2- Maszyna czasu Manna i Materny - (4) 17:15 Karino - Odc. 11/13 Zwycięstwo; serial TVP 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 Biuro kryminalne - Śmiertelna rocznica; serial TVP 18:45 Panorama 19:00 Biznes 19:05 Sport Telegram 19:10 Pogoda 19:20 Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy w la. - Birmingham 2007 20:05 13. Marzenia Marcina Dańca - "Szczęśliwa trzynastka" ; program rozrywkowy 21:05 Europa da się lubić - Europa@com 22:00 Panorama 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Kronika PŚ we florecie kobiet - Dwór Artusa PKO BP Puchar Świata we florecie kobiet GDAŃSK 2007 22:35 Pogoda 22:40 Rodzina Mulvaneyów (We were the Mulvaneys) 86'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2002) 00:15 Babski wieczór (Girls' night) 98'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1996) 01:55 Matrioszki - odc. 9/10 (Matrioshki ep. 9); serial kraj prod.Belgia (2003) 02:40 Przed Wami - BIG CYC!!!; koncert 03:30 AUDIOTELE-Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 04:30 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy!, 2007 06.50 Sidła miłości, serial obycz. Argentyna, odc. 44 07.45 TV Market 08.00 Halo! Kasa!, teleturniej 08.55 Roseanne 2, odc. 33, serial kom. USA, 1989 09.25 Rodzina zastępcza, serial obycz., odc. 43, 2000 10.00 Sekret Laury, odc. 22, Argentyna, 2004 11.00 Ambush Makeover, odc. 2, reality show USA, 2004 11.30 Samo życie, serial obycz., odc. 847, 2007 12.00 Dom nie do poznania, reality show USA odc. 30 12.55 Jesteś moim życiem, serial obycz. Argentyna, odc. 44 14.00 Pierwsza miłość, serial obycz. TVP, odc. 456, 2007 14.45 Świat według Bundych, serial kom. USA odc. 184 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza, serial obycz., odc. 44, 2000 16.15 Pogoda 16.20 Interwencja, mag. odc. 828 16.35 Exclusive, 2007 17.00 Gra w ciemno, teleturniej odc. 282, 2007 18.00 Pierwsza miłość, serial obycz., odc. 457, 2007 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Samo życie, serial obycz., odc. 848, 2007 20.00 I kto to mówi 3, kom. USA, 1993 21.55 Studio Lotto 22.05 Showgirls, dramat USA/Francja, 1995 00.45 Mucha, horror GB/Kanada/USA, 1986 02.35 Dziewczyny w bikini 05.35 Nocne randki 05.55 Pożegnanie TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 06.45 Weronika Mars, serial krym. 07.35 Firma - magazyn 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 09.05 Wykręć numer - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo, live 10.05 Fabryka Gry - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo, live 11.10 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 11.45 Taniec z gwiazdami - pr. rozr. 13.30 Na Wspólnej, serial obycz., Polska 14.00 Weronika Mars, serial krym., USA 15.00 Prawo pożądania, telenowela 16.00 Fakty Popołudniowe - pr. informacyjny 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty - pr. informacyjny 19.30 Sport, live 19.40 Pogoda, live 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 Shrek II - kom. anim., USA 2004 22.15 Raport mniejszości - film s-f, USA 2002 01.15 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.35 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny pr. rozr., live 02.35 Telesklep 02.55 Nic straconego TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria, pr. kult. 06.05 KINOmaniak, nowa formuła 06.30 VIP, pr. kulturalno-rozr. 06.55 Muzyczne listy, mag. muz. 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! odc.6, serial anim. 09.00 TV4 Pr. 09.30 Pensjonat pod różą, serial obycz., Polska 2004 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem, serial argentyński 11.35 Łowcy skarbów, odc.4 12.35 Ręce, które leczą 13.10 Express do fortuny, pr. interaktywny 15.20 Gram.Tv, pr. o grach komputerowych 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość, telenowela, Argentyna 16.55 Polska Liga Siatkówki, mecz na żywo 19.00 Jesteś moim życiem, serial argentyński 20.00 Tok2Szok, pr. prowadzony przez Piotra Najsztuba i Jacka Żakowskiego 21.00 Gorące Hawaje, serial obycz. USA 22.00 Kości, dramat USA 23.00 Playboy 01.05 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 01.45 Casino Night, pr. interaktywny 03.45 Muzyczne listy, mag. muz. 04.35 FIFA Futbol Mundial, mag. piłkarski 05.00 V-max, mag. motoryzacyjny 05.20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - W marcu jak w garncu; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Tylko Kaśka - Co się dzieje z Marcinem? odc. 4; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Jest takie miejsce - Nowy Sącz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Oto jest pytanie - odc.34; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Poranek z muzyką - Rozświetlona noc - Arnold Schonberg; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Polonusi w Europie - Smak dźwięku; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 811* - Co się komu śni; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 633; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Polska na weekend - Mazury na weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Hity satelity 13:20 Polacy w Londynie - Trzy polskie róże; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Teatr TV - Skąpiec 72'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Jan Bratkowski; wyk.:Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Agnieszka Suchora, Jan Kobuszewski, Jarosław Gajewski, Anna Majcher, Tomasz Budyta, Mirosława Dubrawska, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Franciszek Pieczka, Adam Ferency; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Ujek - Józef Krzeptowski cz. 1 44'; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Domowe przedszkole - W marcu jak w garncu; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - Krośniewice - Muzeum D. - Borkowskiego cz. I; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 811* - Co się komu śni; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Święta wojna - Jarnołtówek (241); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 6; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Zdarzyło się - Komendant Szary; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Hity satelity 19:15 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Podróż na słoniu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Plebania - odc. 633; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Polska na weekend - Mazury na weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Mówi się .... ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 273 Goście z przeszłości; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 mc 2- Maszyna czasu Manna i Materny - (4); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 811* - Co się komu śni; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Życie przed tobą; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Podróż na słoniu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Plebania - odc. 633; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Polska na weekend - Mazury na weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Mówi się .... ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Hity satelity 03:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 273 Goście z przeszłości; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 mc 2- Maszyna czasu Manna i Materny - (4); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Święta wojna - Jarnołtówek (241); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Zdarzyło się - Komendant Szary; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Katowice 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:22, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23, 07:40; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:40, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07:50 Kalejdoskop regionalny - Rybnik 08:00 Kurier; STEREO 08:04 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Z życia Kościoła 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Aktualności 16:50 Narciarski weekend 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Pogoda 17:50 Aktualności 18:15 Wiadomości sportowe 18:25 Czwarta władza 18:55 Made in Silesia 19:15 Magazyn kulturalny 19:40 Narciarski weekend 19:45 Trening z mistrzem 19:50 TV Katowice zaprasza 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Ślizg; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności sportowe, Aktualności 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:45 Pogoda; STEREO 22:49 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Panie / panowie po przejściach - Panowie - odc. 5/8 (Grumpy Old Men / A life in the day); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Panie / panowie po przejściach - Panie - odc. 6/8 (Grumpy Old Women / Boiling poin); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Kurier; STEREO 00:50 Pogoda; STEREO 00:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Panie / panowie po przejściach - Panowie - odc. 5/8 (Grumpy Old Men / A life in the day); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Panie / panowie po przejściach - Panie - odc. 6/8 (Grumpy Old Women / Boiling poin); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Kraków 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:22, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23, 07:40; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:40, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Kronika 07:55 Pogoda w regionie 08:00 Kurier; STEREO 08:04 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Pogoda na narty 08:50 Co warto wiedzieć 08:55 Pogoda 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Kronika 16:50 Burzliwe tate a` tate 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Kronika 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Tematy dnia 18:10 Pogoda na narty 18:20 Burzliwe tate a` tate 18:30 Rekomendacje kulturalne 18:50 Nowe miasto 19:10 Środowisko i my 19:30 Wiara i życie 19:55 Co warto wiedzieć 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Ślizg; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kronika 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Jedź bezpiecznie 22:10 Co warto wiedzieć 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:45 Pogoda; STEREO 22:49 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Panie / panowie po przejściach - Panowie - odc. 5/8 (Grumpy Old Men / A life in the day); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Panie / panowie po przejściach - Panie - odc. 6/8 (Grumpy Old Women / Boiling poin); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Kurier; STEREO 00:50 Pogoda; STEREO 00:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Panie / panowie po przejściach - Panowie - odc. 5/8 (Grumpy Old Men / A life in the day); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Panie / panowie po przejściach - Panie - odc. 6/8 (Grumpy Old Women / Boiling poin); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Horror w Wesołych Bagniskach 82'; film TVP; reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Joanna Szczepkowska, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Krystyna Feldman, Roman Kłosowski, Alosza Awdiejew, Grzegorz Damięcki, Nina Andrycz i inni; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kino krótkich filmów - Historia londyńska (The London story) 15'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1980); reż.:Sally Potter; wyk.:Arthur Fincham, Dennis Greenwood, Lol Coxhill, Jacky Lansley, Dermot Murnaghan, George Yiassoumi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Rawa Blues Festival - 20 Rawa Blues Festival - Tadeusz Nalepa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Koncert na dwa fortepiany - utwory Fryderyka Chopina (Adam Makowicz i Leszek Możdżer); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 John i Yoko (John and Yoko's Year Of Peace) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Kino krótkich filmów - Krzyżówka (Krizovka) 4'; film animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1988); reż.:Michaela Pavlátová; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 DNA i Dolary (DNA & dollars) 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2004); reż.:David Maltby; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Gra zespół Zbigniewa Namysłowskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Kino krótkich filmów - Pomoc humanitarna (Ajutoare Umanitare (tyt. ang. Help Romania)) 16'; film fabularny kraj prod.Rumunia (2002); reż.:Hanno Hofer; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Wóz do Wiednia (Kocar do Vidne) 75'; film fabularny kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1966); reż.:Karel Kachyna; wyk.:Jirí Zák, Iva Janzurová, Vladimír Ptácek, Ivo Niederle, Luděk Munzar, Zdenek Jarolímek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 THE BEST OF... - The be/a/st of... Acid Drinkers 2; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Dietrich Fischer-Dieskau śpiewa Schuberta (Dietrich Fischer-Dieskau - Franz Schubert Recital); recital kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Na weekend ; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Awangarda Krakowska - odc.1; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Krzyż i topór 13'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Bogdan Dziworski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Socjopaci - odc. 6; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 The Plastic People of the Universe - koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Rafał Blechacz w TVP Kultura; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Co słychać - magazyn muzyczny; magazyn muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Kino krótkich filmów - Ból po utraconej nodze (Phantom Limb) 27'; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Jay Rosenblat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Strefa - Aelita (Aelita) 81'; film science fiction kraj prod.ZSRR (1924); reż.:Yakov Protazanov; wyk.:Yuliya Solntseva, Wiera Orłowa, Pavel Pol, Nikolai Tsereteli; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Strefa - Hurricane Festival 2005 - Cypress Hill (Cypress Hill); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Kino nocne - Dalekie głosy, spokojne życie (Distant voices, still lives) 80'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1988); reż.:Terence Davies; wyk.:Angela Walsh, Dean Williams, Debi Jones, Sally Davies, Susan Flanagan; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Ucisz Serca. Piosenki Zygmunta Koniecznego; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 06:25 MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym - Sapporo ( sztafeta 4x10 km mężczyzn ) (Sapporo) kraj prod.Japonia (2007) 08:40 Blask złota i nadziei - reportaż z Zimowych Igrzysk Paraolimpijskich; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Legendy polskiego sportu - Kazimierza Górskiego szkoła charakterów, intuicji i dyplomacji; magazyn sportowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy w la. - Birmingham 2007 (.) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 11:20 MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym - Sapporo K 90 ( kwalifikacje ) (Sapporo) kraj prod.Japonia (2007) 12:35 Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy w la. - Birmingham 2007 (.) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 14:05 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Lahti ( 7,5 km kobiet ) (Lahti) kraj prod.Finlandia (2007) 15:30 Jazda Nowej Generacji; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy w la. - Birmingham 2007 (.) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:00 Polska Liga Hokejowa - Stoczniowiec - GKS Tychy 21:50 Z archiwum TVP - Moskwa' 80; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór 22:25 Trzecia tercja; magazyn hokejowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 PŚ w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - Calgary (Calgary) kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 00:30 Zakończenie dnia Tele 5 06:25 Prawo do narodzin, odc. 105: serial 06:50 Prawo do narodzin, odc. 106: serial 07:15 Prognoza pogody 07:25 Moja piękna grubaska, odc. 101: serial 08:25 Cyrograf, odc. 19 09:15 Telezakupy 11:10 Zastrzelić Elizabeth: film 12:55 Prawo do narodzin, odc. 107: serial 13:20 Prawo do narodzin, odc. 108: serial 13:45 Telezakupy 14:20 Brygada Acapulco, odc. 19 15:15 Czynnik PSI, odc. 86: serial 16:15 Cyrograf, odc. 20 17:10 Prognoza pogody 17:20 Moja piękna grubaska, odc. 102: serial 18:20 Brygada Acapulco, odc. 20 19:15 Waleczne serca: serial 19:30 Waleczne serca: serial 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Jad: film 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 22:55 Zimna kalkulacja: film 00:55 Sekrety i zdrady: film 02:25 Rybia nocka MTV Deutsch 06:00 Kickstart 09:00 Hot Music 12:30 Punk'd 13:30 brand: neu 14:15 MTV Next 15:15 Where My Dogs At? 15:45 Ali G – In Da USA 16:10 Newsmag 16:20 Total Request Live 17:20 MTV Newstracks 18:00 Date My Mom 19:00 MTV Made 20:00 Newsmag 20:10 MTV Noise 21:00 Flavor of Love 22:15 Hogan Knows Best 23:15 MTV Masters 00:15 South Park: serial 00:45 Drawn Together: serial 01:15 Night Videos HBO 06:30 Księga miłości 08:10 Chłopięca przyjaźń 09:40 Rocketman 11:15 Anakondy: Polowanie na krwawą orchideę 12:50 Prawda i inne kłamstwa 14:20 Opowieści z Narnii: Lew, czarownica i stara szafa 16:40 Dishdogz 18:10 Dziedzic maski 19:45 Cinema, cinema 20:10 HBO na stojaka! Gdzie diabeł nie może 20:40 Pięć palców 22:15 Zatańczyć w Błękitnej Iguanie 00:15 Zauroczony 01:50 Szczęśliwego Nowego Jorku 03:25 Na planie 03:55 Dziedzic maski HBO 2 06:30 Jack Błyskawica 08:25 Oszukani 10:00 Magiczny duet 11:25 W krzywym zwierciadle: Poszukiwacze złota 12:50 Gwiezdne wrota 13:35 Gwiezdne wrota 14:20 Porządna kobieta 15:50 Purpurowe skrzypce 17:55 Pretty Man 19:25 Daleko jeszcze? 21:00 Hollywood North 22:30 Hotel Ziemia Obiecana 00:00 Ponura tajemnica 01:40 Last Days 03:15 Prawie najlepszy 04:45 Magiczny duet Canal + 07:00 Minisport + 07:10 Łapu capu 07:15 Nie przegap 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Milionerzy 09:45 Titanic 11:35 Bomba zegarowa 13:10 Z pamiętnika wściekłej żony 15:15 Ostre słówka 17:15 Mieszkanie numer 12 18:50 Geldof w Afryce 19:30 Joey 20:00 Diabelski młyn 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Wszystko, czego pragniesz 22:40 Szczury z supermarketu 00:20 Conan barbarzyńca 02:25 Półmrok 04:15 Jak Ostatnia Wieczerza Canal + Film 08:30 Podwójna gra 10:30 Rycerze południowego Bronksu 12:00 Diabelski młyn 12:35 Minisport + 12:45 Łapu capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Kontrola gniewu 14:25 Paradise Now 15:55 Ujarzmić piekło 17:55 Oliver Twist 20:00 Ten dzień powrócił 21:30 Pan życia i śmierci 23:30 Wszystko, czego pragniesz 01:05 Złodziej 02:35 Oszukany 04:20 Czas surferów Eurosport 06:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo Finał biegu mężczyzn 4 x 10 km 08:15 Puchar Świata w Siguldzie Najważniejsze wydarzenia 08:45 Puchar Świata w Lahti Bieg indywidualny mężczyzn 10:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo Finał biegu mężczyzn 4 x 10 km 11:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo Kwalifikacje do konkursu na skoczni HS 100 12:30 Turniej ATP w Dubaju Półfinał 13:30 Puchar Świata w Tarvisio Slalom kobiet do kombinacji 14:15 Puchar Świata w Lahti Sprint kobiet 15:45 Turniej WTA w Doha Półfinał 17:00 Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy w Birmingham 1. dzień 20:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo Kwalifikacje do konkursu na skoczni HS 100 21:00 Puchar Świata w Moskwie 21:30 Puchar Świata w Moskwie 22:00 European Tour w Barcelonie 23:00 Top 24 Clubs ranking klubów 23:30 YOZ 00:00 Zawody w Los Angeles 01:00 Top 24 Clubs ranking klubów 01:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo Kwalifikacje do konkursu na skoczni HS 100 02:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo Konkurs na skoczni HS 100 04:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo Kwalifikacje do konkursu na skoczni HS 100 Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 THW Kiel MKB Veszprém KC Liga Mistrzów ćwierćfinał rewanż 11:00 Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata w Mediolanie 12:00 Wiadomości 14:00 Colorado Mammoth Portland Lumberjax National Lacrosse League sezon zasadniczy 15:00 THW Kiel MKB Veszprém KC Liga Mistrzów ćwierćfinał rewanż 16:00 Turniej ATP w Dubaju Półfinał 17:45 Wiadomości 18:30 YOZ 19:00 Ticket To Ride Tour w Laax 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Euroleague Basketball Show 20:30 Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata w Mediolanie 21:30 It's Showtime Trophy w Zwolle 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Liga hiszpańska 23:45 Euroleague Basketball Show 00:15 Wiadomości 00:30 New Japan League 02:00 Wiadomości 03:00 Wiadomości weekendowe Extreme Sports Channel 06:00 Cactus Garden 06:30 Cactus Garden 07:00 Red Bull Air Race 2006 Berlin 08:00 Dew Tour 09:00 The Method 10:00 Sacred Ride Snowboard Sacred Ride 2006 10:30 Boarding Pass 11:00 FIM World Motocross Championships Hiszpania 12:00 Gen:/ / ex Polska 12:30 Cactus Garden 13:00 Dew Tour 14:00 Powersports Snowmobile Tour 15:00 Sacred Ride Snowboard Sacred Ride 2006 15:30 Boarding Pass 16:00 Jack Osbourne: Adrenaline Rush 17:00 P.I.G. P.I.G. Ski 18:00 Gen:/ / ex Polska 18:30 Gen:/ / ex Polska 19:00 Jack Osbourne: Adrenaline Rush 20:00 Ride Guide Snow 2007 21:00 Rebel Events Suzuki BMX Championships 1 21:30 The Dudesons 22:00 Pro Bull Riding 2006 Las Vegas Final 23:00 Ultimate Fighting Championship 00:00 The Dudesons 00:30 Gen:/ / ex Polska 01:00 Dew Tour 02:00 IFMXF Freestyle Motocross 2005 Hamburg 02:30 IFMXF 2006 Mediolan 03:00 Rebel Events Suzuki BMX Championships 1 03:30 The Dudesons 04:00 FIA Drag Racing Champs 2006 04:30 FIA Drag Racing Champs 2006 Canal + Sport 05:30 Madagaskar 07:00 Serie A Magazyn ligi włoskiej 07:45 Primera División Magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 08:15 Olympiakos Pireus CSKA Moskwa Euroliga TOP16 10:15 Winterthur FC Barcelona Efes Pilsen Stambuł Euroliga TOP 16 12:15 Primera División extra Magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 12:45 Serie A Magazyn ligi włoskiej 13:30 Primera División Magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 14:00 US Palermo AC Milan Liga włoska 15:50 Olympiakos Pireus CSKA Moskwa Euroliga TOP16 17:00 Piłkarskie Oscary 2007 19:05 Ligue 1 Magazyn ligi francuskiej 19:40 Wstęp do meczu 20:00 Cracovia Kraków Legia Warszawa Orange Ekstraklasa 22:10 Geldof w Afryce 22:40 Gwiezdne wojny IV Nowa nadzieja 01:00 Maradona złoty chłopak 02:00 Miami Heat Detroit Pistons NBA 04:50 Siostry Polsat Sport 07:00 Gala Festiwalu Filmów Sportowych 07:25 Gala Festiwalu Filmów Sportowych 07:45 4 x 10 09:00 FC Torino Cagliari Calcio Liga włoska 11:00 Gol 12:30 Krótka piłka Anna Barańska 13:00 KS PZU AZS Olsztyn KS Jastrzębski Węgiel S.A. Polska Liga Siatkówki 15:00 Puchar Świata 16:00 Puchar Świata 16:30 Krótka piłka Paweł Woicki 16:40 BKS Delecta Chemik Bydgoszcz EnergiaPro Gwardia Wrocław Polska Liga Siatkówki 19:00 Polska Białoruś Puchar Śląska kobiet 20:45 Derby County Colchester United Coca Cola Championship 22:45 Puchar Niemiec Ćwierćfinały 23:20 Ukraina Rumunia Puchar Śląska kobiet Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Deutsch z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku